


Time Changes Everyone

by h1lovecupcakes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Family Feels, Love, M/M, Masturbation, R27 - Freeform, Secrets, Slow Build, Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1lovecupcakes/pseuds/h1lovecupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the curse is broken, Reborn finds out that Tsuna isn't just a student for him. To be able to think clearly, he puts a distance between them. But what is going to happen when Tsuna takes control of the distance and does not allow Reborn to come back close enough again? Main:R27, slightly Allx27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Morning Surprises**

It was a very normal morning at first. Reborn, being the hitman he is woke up very early. He sit on his bed and glanced around the room. After that much time in his student's room, having a room for himself still felt a little weird. He arched his long arms and fingers like a cat and stood up. It was being almost 5 months since Verde found a way to age them up fast enough and get them their real age in a week. After then, he was gone for 4 months, making up the time for being a baby. Now, being on his own body after that much time, he had so much powerful needs considering the baby days. And with a certain someone around it wasn't easy to keep himself under control.

The thing that bothered him was what he had done at a starry night. It was just a usual trip to his students bed, to check he was okay, had no wounds for tomorrows torture. Being a baby had its benefits, he just simply jumped and landed on between the brunette's face and the wall. The thing happened then. He was feeling a little weird around the kid lately but couldn't figure out what actually was happening to him. So when he came across the cutest face on the earth, it was a little bit shocking for him.

The brunette was sleeping peacefully, plump lips slightly parted, exposing the pink tongue inside. Eyes closed and beautiful and long eyelashes touching the chubby cheeks. He was beautiful. So cute.

It was out of character for the baby to think like that but he couldn't help it. After all that, he finally admitted that he came to love Tsuna in many ways, although he didn't think "as a lover" was one of those ways. He also didn't think he would ever find himself staring at his student and wishing he was in his own body so he could do what he desires to do him.

But being the hitman, he tried to take control over his feelings and get back from the teen. At the following days, he put a distance between himself and his charge. He knew it wasn't the brunette's fault, no ones really, but he couldn't forget about the warmness in his heart when he looked at him and to not be able to control things, even his own emotions, was not acceptable for "the best hitman in the world".

So yeah, it was a very good 4 months for him, some distance between them and being able to fulfil his desires was awesome. And when he came back, he was expecting to find the brunette like before, waiting for Reborn, still at the same distance he left.

He wanted to give him a good fear when he came back. One night, he sneaked inside the teen's room, expecting to find him snoring. But he couldn't even find the brunette on his bed. So he went back and came from the door, a little pissed that he couldn't do what he wanted. When Nana took him in, they sat at the kitchen, all children trying their best to not to sleep, as if waiting for something, but not being able to. After a few hours, when they started to snooze, Nana took them to their rooms.

It was than the brunette came, one arm around his right-hand's neck, his rain guardian hugging his waist for support but they all laughing hysterically. It turned out that they were at Enma's place, "as usual" having a party. That was the first time Reborn felt that he might have done a mistake, when Tsuna just examined him for a minute and asked "So you are back, huh?" while not even bothering to look him in the eye.

Since then, they had this coldness between them, Tsuna not even bothering to look him in the eye, no matter what happens. Reborn tried for it really hard, but he couldn't get teen's full attention. He wasn't even able to see the teen as much as he used to. When he tries to create extra time with him, just to be able to figure out what is going on, Tsuna always came up with an excuse. And those were the stuff Reborn couldn't say not important, like "having a meeting with the family" or simply "homework which he needed to do alone to see how much he can do on his own"

Long story short, at the morning, last thing Reborn expected to see was his student who was in the kitchen, making some coffee. He couldn't keep away the curiosity from his voice.

"You are early today. Tonight's party was not as satisfying as usual?"

Tsuna turned back to see the hitman; which he knew was there since for at least 5 minutes, feeling his eyes on him.

"No, we didn't drink last night. Good morning by the way."He said, as if he was talking to some stranger.

Reborn swallowed the want to punch him, and answered as cold as brunette.

"Morning."

"You want some coffee?"

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Reborn asked, after nodding to confirm the question, successfully not showing his surprise about that matter.

"It is been 4 months." Tsuna answered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Reborn pretended not to see that, for the sake of not killing the stupid brat. And he also pretended not to be surprised when the coffee was just the way he likes.

What was this morning and surprises, anyway?

For a while, everything was normal, talking about this and that, then they sat quietly for a while, drinking. Reborn's eyes never left the brunette, while he kept not looking him in the eye. It was irritating, but the hitman was a man who ignored every kind of emotion, so he sat there like he was fine with just watching the kid.

It was then it started. Tsuna finished his coffee as fast as he can, and put the cup aside. Then he started staring at Reborn. His eyes never leaving the hitman, nearly never even blinking, he just stared, to his clothes, to his hat, to this and that but never exactly to Reborn's eyes.

It was an annoying competition, but Reborn was never a man who ran. So he kept staring back, waiting until the kid looked him in the eye.

A minute passed. Then Tsuna stood up, going slowly towards Reborn. He leaned to him and put his hands either sides of the older man's cheeks. Then he stared directly at his eyes, not like a lazy look, which is how he examined, but a strong, determined look. So many feelings were in those big brown eyes that kept stared into the pitch black ones.

Then with a voice thick of emotion, Tsuna said, “Welcome back.”

While Reborn sat there in shock, Tsuna just left, without even bothering to look back.

 It took Reborn a couple of minutes to figure out that no, Tsuna never said welcome back to him ever since he did come back.

Reborn said with a voice barely louder than whisper “It is a little late for that. “

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How You Do.**

To say that Tsuna was shocked would be a lot underestimating the situation he was in. 5 minutes ago everything was just like he planned. This morning, it was nearly the time he had to wake up for school, but he kept acting like he is asleep.

Now, it was usual for him to sleep until the last minute he had to leave, but after Reborn left for his so called "businesses" he started to have hard times in the morning. At first he was in his usual behaviour, sleeping very late, but since Reborn wasn't around he overslept so many times. And waking up by his mother, figuring out that he is late for school didn't help him to forget the fact that Reborn was gone.

Tsuna was a teen with usual desires but he was stubborn to the last point, so he kept denying that the man in his dreams was Reborn. He didn't love Reborn. And he certainly did not desire Reborn. He was just a teacher. But even the thought made him feel stupid. Even without his super-intuition, he knew that this wasn't true. But his stubbornness forced him to say no, until to the last point.

It was after everything started to settle down but way before the break of the Arcobaleno curse. He started to figure out that he was way too close with his tutor, and his violent behaviour was okay for him since he can't even remember, he knew that it was all for him to be get better.

And then he noticed that every single time Bianchi hugged or said lovely things to Reborn, he was so jealous that after some point his guardians started asking him what was wrong. After he kept thinking about it for nearly a sleepless-week, he gave up and accepted his love for his tutor. But at first, it was nothing but an innocent love, just smiles when he saw his baby-tutor.

But when the curse got broken, everything changed. Reborn was around only for 3 days in his adult body but it was enough for the teen.

His tutor’s new Spartan body was so attractive that he gave up trying to not to look at some point. His voice wasn't high-pitched anymore. It was now deep, husky and danger level sexy. His eyes weren't big and childish anymore; they were impossible black and had long eyelashes which make his eyes look more powerful.

Like expected, his innocent love become something much more, he kept thinking about Reborn and after a while the man was in his dreams. So yeah one moment he was in Reborn's strong, tanned arms, screaming his name and the next moment he gets hit by the reality of his big love is long gone. After a while, young boss had it enough and developed the new habit of waking up early.

It was much better for the fact that he kept telling himself "Even if he was here, I would still be awake without him forcing me." This habit of his got so worse that even if he was impossibly tired, he kept waking up. There were times he woke up and went to his storm guardian's house just to be able to sleep again. It was so bad that each one of his guardians gave him a separate key to their houses, even Kyoya.

~~

His relationship with his guardians changed a while ago, and after a particular event, he started calling his cloud by his first name, too.

About 3 months ago, around the time Tsuna’s new habits and heartache was just settling, they had their first night out. It was a good night; they had fun and decided to repeat it after a couple of days. But after the 3rd time, they realised that someone was following them. Long story short, a yakuza family saw the potential in the brunette, and they asked him to join yakuza instead of mafia.

Their argument was that if he were to join, he would have a family since their way of yakuza created a family among the others. And considering that his so called own _family_ left him behind with people he couldn’t even get close enough, he needed a real family.

To shut the annoying and almost abusive yakuza family up, the brunette stood up and pointed out each of his guardians, who were getting ready for a fight, and then starting with their first name, he explained how well he knows them.

Like how Hayato loves strawberry milk but too _cool_ to buy one, how Takeshi hates blueberries, how Ryohei has a habit of touching all the corners of a book before opening it, how Chrome likes to sing when she thinks no one is paying attention and how Kyoya rocks the denial of his soft spot for tiny animals, especially fluffy birds.

 And if the _brothers_ from the half-assed yakuza family would let the brunette and his real family members go, they had to be back at home before it was their little siblings’ bed time, because if not, the brunette would like the so-called _yakuza family_ to come with them too, considering they are the ones who kept them, they had to be the ones who faced the mama’s wrath after they made their siblings cry for not coming home even though they promised they would.

Yakuza family was so dumbfounded that they even apologized, not realising that they were 30 something men with guns, apologizing from a bunch of teenagers for keeping them from their way to home.

That was the night things got changed between them, and although still angry for bringing up such _lies_ about soft spots which he did not have, even Kyoya started to respect the brunette more. After a couple of drunken criticism on the day, they decided to refer to each other with their first names.

 Of course Kyoya was not in that conversation, he stayed as Hibari-san for a while longer, but after a couple of more accidental problems with yakuza which got solved by Tsuna simply scolding the men holding guns, Hibari let the ones who survive of challenging him call him by his first name. So almost all of them –but mostly Tsuna since he kept getting between- paid for the ability to call him “Kyoya” by bruises and broken bones which got healed lots faster thanks to their beloved sun.

Between the drunken conversetions and Hibari becoming Kyoya for them, Chrome explained her past to them one night. After that, she became Nagi for them, her nickname turning into Nagini, like the snake from Harry Potter. She was also in denial of loving the nickname, like a certain Skylark.

~~

Back on the brunette, out of his new habits, he was awake but to be able to receive his goal, he kept pretending that he is still asleep. After 1 minute had passed his normal waking up time, Reborn came. Just like usual, there was no sound until his tutor put a gun in his head.

“Rise and shine, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said in a fake-lovely voice.

His voice was something he was yearning so much, that if he wasn't prepared for it he would moan on the spot. God, he hates being a teenager.

While turning his other side, Tsuna mumbled with a sleepy but (hopefully) adoring voice “Mmm...Five more mins Kyoya..”

He nearly snickered when he noticed the hitman's stop. Reborn definitely wasn't expecting that. But unfortunately for him, Reborn got back to life real quick and a shot was fired right next to his face. Teen jumped with shock and turned back to face with his tutor, after then he started acting hoping that hitman wouldn’t be able to see it, since he wouldn’t be expecting it.

“Reborn! Oh I..um..Well..I thought I was at Kyoya's place again, sorry. What time is it? Am I late, or do I have the time to have breakfast?”

While he kept talking he got out of the bed and started taking off his clothes while "searching for new ones" which he successfully hide as behind as possible.

 He was having so much fun at the moment, because he could feel how irritated was the hitman. He knew he didn't like being treated as a normal person by Tsuna, he liked getting reactions from him just for himself. And the morning he finally has the chance to wake him up while he can’t pretend to be unaffected by hitman, the first thing he gets to hear from his student's mouth was another man's name.

“No. You have time.”

Unfortunately for Tsuna, “Oh so mighty hitman of all hitmans” –yes, he knows he is being ridiculous shut up- didn’t ask why he was at Kyoya’s place. He didn’t even ask why he was not “Hibari-san” anymore.

Even though it has been a while since Reborn returned, he still didn’t see Tsuna with his friends enough to see the changes around them. And brunette was seriously hoping he could use this as one of his “Surprise the hell out of him” plans.

Even though he didn’t ask any of those things, the irritation was so thick in his voice that even a child could sense it.

“That was rude, you know. But I guess you are not available for the other options.”

Reborn must be in his own head because that seemed to unexpectedly surprise him, much to brunette’s joy. Maybe that is why the man didn’t even try to erase the confusion in his voice when he said “What?”

“The shot. You can't wake people up like this, it is rude. But I don't think you can do better than that.”

Tsuna said with a chuckle. Even Lambo could tell that he was playing with fire like this, but to achieve a big goal, he had to play big. Just like he was expecting, the cold anger was back in Reborn’s voice when he spoke next time, hiding in his laughter which openly showed that he is mocking with the kid.

“Oh really? What was better than that? Should I come with two guns for you? Or maybe you would like a bomb?”

A dark smirk was on hitman's lips now; he didn't like the way the brat was talking with him. Usually, when Tsuna talked with him, he was the one who had a voice like giving a lecture, not Tsuna.

“Don't be stupid.” Tsuna rolled his eyes while he said in a bored tone and got very very close to the hitman, who were leaning the wall next to the door.

And suddenly, he kissed him on the cheek.

 _“_ See? This is what you should do.”

The hitman stared at the teen for a minute, nearly not managing to hide his shock. On the other hand, the teen had something in his eyes, which irritated the hitman more and kept his mind wandering to the feeling of lips and where else he would like the feel of them.

He was expecting the hitman to be in a utter shock, while his inner voice tells him he was not expecting this and got surprised even though not as much as he would like, the hitman showed no emotion. With one last move, he turned to leave the hitman in the room and go to the bathroom since he got his clothes ready. When he reached to the doorknob a strong hand with long fingers grabbed his waist with an iron-strong grip.

“That's not how you kiss someone.” Reborn said with a low voice.

While Tsuna was trying to think a smart-ass answer, the older male pulled him back to himself, pitch black eyes piercing into caramel orbs. Tsuna felt weak under his gaze. Then a pair of hard but warm lips was on the Tsuna’s own. He was so shocked to do anything until Reborn angrily bite his lips. He gasped in pain, while the other one took advantage of this and pushed his tongue inside. Tsuna was starting to tremble slightly. When Reborn started sucking on his tongue, he tried to push him away.

Reborn was irritated enough, so he didn't waste a second to turn around to pin Tsuna to the wall while still kissing him. He captured teen's both hands with his one hand and put them above his head. His other hand was on Tsuna's neck, forcing him to not to turn away his face. When he deepened the kiss, Tsuna started moaning, and whimpering.

Reborn kept licking inside of his mouth, sucking his tongue and occasionally biting his lips. After a while, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and his legs nearly collapsed before Reborn pushed Tsuna more and more to the wall with his body, their bodies almost touching everywhere in the end. The hand in his neck went to his upper leg, hoisting it to the hitman’s waist, forcing the teen to stand at his toes, while allowing hitman to press into his body on all the right places.

He freed his other hand from Tsuna's hands and put it into his soft caramel locks around the boy’s neck. Then he turned Tsuna’s head with a pull of his hair to be able to get more and more of that sweet taste from the brunette, while said brunette was trying his best and failing so hard to suppress his moans. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting. Tsuna was in a dark red blush that reached to even his tips of his ears. The hand on the back of the brunette’s neck reached to his jaw, while he stroked the teen's jawline with his thumb, he leaned so close to teen that his lips were brushing his dark red ear.

“This is how you do.” He said with a hoarse voice, a dark tone of danger is obvious in it.

Tsuna was already a mess with the rich scent of Reborn; coffee, cigarette and a little cinnamon, so hearing his deep voice right next to his hear was the last thing he could stand. He moaned and let himself fall completely when Reborn pulled back. He was standing above the whimpering teen at his feet, the knowledge of he is the one who created this mess forcing a predatory smirk on his lips which he couldn’t hide.

With a chuckle as dark as his own eyes, “Don't be late. Breakfast is ready.” he said. And after that, he left Tsuna on the floor, wondering what happened to his little plan in complete shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and critism are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Try me**

After a very uncomfortable breakfast with a smug Spartan tutor, Tsuna nearly ran away from home. He dragged his friends with him and kept running until they were halfway to school.

“ Tsuna - are you - okay?” Hayato asked between pants while he tried to even his breathing.

“Yes Ha-  Hayato- why wouldn't - I?” Tsuna answered, trying to sound cheerful.

“ Well- Tsuna, we basi - cally - ran away -  from your place -  right Hayato?”Takeshi agreed, as lost as others.

“Shut up Baseball-Freak. But - seriously Boss, what is - wrong?” Hayato asked, worry slightly showing in his voice.

 _Boss_ was his new nickname, something filled with an old joke since they were past the point of just to be around each other for mafia family, but were now a real family.

“I -  just wanted to have some - practice, since I overslept today.” Tsuna answered hoping lie was not so obvious in his voice.

“Okay - If you say so.” Hayato answered, pretending not to see the blatant lie.

The silver haired teen glanced to the black haired one. They both knew something was wrong, but they also knew from their experiences, it wasn't a good choice to piss of the fluffy haired teen in the morning.

They started walking to the school slowly. Talking about this and that until they heard someone was calling for Tsuna.

“Tsuna-saaan!”

“And th- Oh, morning Haru”

Haru reached to the boys and turned to the caramel eyed teen that had a warm smile on his lips now.

“Good morniing! What are you guys doing?” she asked cheerfully while trying to tame her wild hair back in the shape she created for 20 minutes back at home.

“Oh you know, we decided to discuss economy in this early hour at outside since we do not have brains, how about you?” Hayato answered sarcastically, making the brunette giggle.

“Shut it Octopus Head, no one is talking with you” Haru answered, a little angry that the silver haired can make the love of her life laugh so easily.

Before Hayato even tried to reach for his bombs, Tsuna interrupted.

“Well, as you can see we are going to school. How about you Haru? It's so unlikely to see you late.”

“Oh Haru tried new recipes last night, so I was a little bit too tired to wake up early as usual.” Haru said, blushing for an unknown reason for the boys. 

“I see. I bet you done well tho.” Tsuna said with a smile.

“Thanks” Haru said with a smile. “Would you guys want to try some? I made too much so I took some of it with me, was going to give some of it to the cake shop, since they give free food for the ones in need.”

“Oh, is it the shop you and Kyoko work at? I heard you guys started like a week ago?” Takeshi asked, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, it is! You guys should totally come over; we got awesome cakes and lemonade!” Haru answered, her voice rising with joy she couldn’t hold in.

“Sure, when will you guys be there?” Tsuna asked while he take the one of the boxes she was carrying from Haru and put it in his backpack to try at launch.

With same joy in her voice Haru answered while all of them started walking towards the roads where they split for their schools. “Tonight, tomorrow and then we are done for this week. Next week’s schedule will be out on tomorrow, since we change it every week according to our exams. The owner is so sweet, she lets us decide when to come!”

“Okay then, I will talk with others then we will let you guys know, okay?” Tsuna said while they split for schools, Haru going to the other road. “Yeah sure!” Haru agreed waving. “Okay, say hi to Kyoko for us!” Tsuna yelled after her, waving back.

Since they graduated from middle school, Haru and Kyoko choose the same high school, while the boys and Nagi decided to go to another one. Mukuro and the two boys from his gang, Chikusa and Ken, was also in their school, along with the Simon family where as M.M. and Flan choose to go to the same school as Haru and Kyoko.

While the boys were talking about this and that, Tsuna calmed down from the events of the morning. When they went in to their first class of the day – which was Math, ugh! – He was back to his cheerful self. Enma smiled when he saw him and slid towards left so Tsuna could sit next to him. They talked about assignments they still didn’t finish for a while, figuring out they only had one in common, while waiting the class to fill up.

“You want to go to the cake shop today? We can finish the assignment there?” Tsuna asked, after explaining how Haru invited them on the way to the school.

“Sure, that sounds great! And if you are free, we can meet up tonight at the library to finish the other assignments? I am lost at some, I could use some help from you and books. And home is going to be loud tonight; Kaoru has a baseball game he wants to watch while Koyo has a boxer he supports who has a box match tonight. I don’t think I will be able to finish any homework between them” Enma said, laughing as if he was pitying himself when he thought of him between them.

“Oh, library would be so good, I have books to return anyways, and they must be talking about the games Takeshi and Ryohei was talking about, should we tell them about it, maybe they would like to watch together?” Tsuna asked, thinking how Kaoru and Takeshi always bounded over baseball, much like Koyo and Ryohei, who bonded over boxing.

After getting Enma’s okay, Tsuna had texted Takeshi and Ryohei. Yes, Takeshi was in the same class with him, but to talk secretly with your desk mate and your friend who sit 2 desk left and 1 desk behind you was different. And Ryohei was probably at the boxing club, which was at the basement of school so texting was the quickest way.

When all the plans for the night was done, Tsuna turned his attention back to school for the day. They tried Haru’s new recipe at the lunch – it was a tiny bit too sweet but not disgusting like the one 2 before this – and tried to not to sleep at the classes after lunch. It was a hot day and with a full stomach, it meant sleep for teenagers.

When the school ended; Hayato and Shitt.P joined them to the library after a loud hour in the cake shop. Haru and Kyoko said they would be joining them an hour later, since their shift would be ended.

Enma and Tsuna finished their assignment in half an hour mostly thanks to Hayato, and decided it was time to have a break to eat something. Studying appearently was a major hunger reason. They just kept eating constantly in the library. – Not that it was any different at home, but besides Nana, no one payed attention to that.-  And after 2 more breaks and 3 more hours, they went back home.

When Tsuna came home at 7.52 pm, he found a way too angry Reborn waiting for him. That was when he remembered that hitman told him to come directly to home after school, since they had training to do.

Reborn waited for the brat to come home all day, planning a training session, and the topics he would like to talk about, and tests he would forcefully make Tsuna solve.

It was around 5 pm that Reborn realised the brat wouldn’t be coming home early, since he left the school at 3 pm. He called Ryohei around 5.30, since Ryohei was the only one who had the capacity to forget the hitman called him sooner than the next morning.  To learn that Tsuna would be at the library with Enma, was surprisingly annoyed the hitman more than the fact that the brat fucking _forget_ him.

The constant use of “Enma” and “Simon” and “Enma” and “Enma” was starting to piss hitman off. What was so great about this red haired brat that Tsuna couldn’t left his fucking side? Not even when **_he_** was waiting at home.

_"Am I... Jealous? Of them? Me? The greatest hitman? Jealous because of a freaking brat? No. I am just… angry. That brat shouldn't forget my words this easily. He is going to be a boss; he needs to learn to think before okaying stuff. Stupid brat."_

Thoughts like this haunted the hitman all afternoon. He waited for Tsuna, getting angrier every passing second he didn’t showed up. As a result, when Tsuna got home, the hitman was surrounded with a deadly aura. Of course the little brunette had no idea that the hitman was angry with himself, for the fact that he let the teen change so much. For the fact that he ignored what was going on until he had to get jealous of a fucking kid. And he was angrier for the fact that he had no idea how the fuck so much people had gotten in front of him enough that Tsuna was able to forget the hitman’s fucking words.

Face the Reborn in his current state, **was** scary. Reborn was leaning the wall sideways to the wall next to the door and he had his fedora covered his eyes. His arms were crossed and his cute but dangerous chameleon was on his shoulder, watching carefully. If you were far far away, you could have thought the man seemed in peace. But Tsuna was close and the scary aura of the hitman was so strong that he could have sense it from meters before, that was also the reason why it was scary. Before he opened the door, Tsuna didn't notice him. He had no idea how deep he was in this shit, because his intuition was shut down with how much he forced his mind at the library over his books because of the oncoming exams.

“Um.. Hi?” he asked, trying to decide if he was fast enough to run away. Reborn refused to talk. He just tilted his head up, allowing Tsuna to see his anger filled eyes.

“Looking as bright as sun, aren't you?” Tsuna asked, unable to stop himself.

“Where were you?” Reborn asked, voice so deep with anger that it made Tsuna take a step back.

He started babbling about how he had to study and how they were at the library until Reborn cut him with a sharp move of his hand.

“Upstairs. Change your clothes. No dinner until you finish the training of the day.” Reborn said, cold anger still thick in his voice.

When Tsuna finally ate, it was around 11 pm, and he almost fell asleep on his soup.  Finally out of anger, Reborn realised maybe, just maybe, he forced the brat a tiny bit too much. So, since he was an awesome gentleman as much as an awesome hitman, he took the brat who was fast asleep on the table in his arms, so he could put him in his bed.

In the middle of the stairs, Tsuna tightened his arms around the hitman’s neck, this resulting that hitman couldn’t just dump him in the bed. He sat down and placed the brunette down slowly, carefully.

Before he could get out of from teen's arms, Tsuna noticed that Reborn was leaving even though his sleep clouded mind.

Tsuna felt a sob was about to get out of him. “Please” he said. Reborn wasn’t even aware of what Tsuna was begging for. The kid was just about to cry.

The hitman wasn't expecting this, so a red-faced Tsuna, sobbing and almost crying under him while arms were tight around his neck was too much for Reborn.

He took a deep breath and tried to even his voice while he said “Go back to sleep”

“Please stay with me.” Tsuna said, a sob escaping from him at the end, followed by tears from his eyes. Reborn sighed; he was starting to believe that he was finally getting the punishment for all the lives he took. Not that he believed in any religion or anything, but he kind of felt that this brat would be the end of him.

He slowly laid next to the brunette, even though his better judgment. To be this close to this kid, showed that it was a bad idea in the morning. While he was deciding if he should leave, Tsuna fell back into the sleep.

Reborn forced himself to leave after at least an hour of watching Tsuna, of trying to memorise his sweet scent, of trying to memorise how that fluffy hair tickles his nose when he smells it, of trying to not to kiss him, failing for a split second which he couldn’t help and kissed those plump lips.

He honestly believed that he was doomed with this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title used to be "Surprise Game" but since I rewrote this fic, I changed it too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it; comments and critisim are welcome ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Long Story**

When the Friday came, Tsuna was starting to wish that he was dead. High school, apparently, was hell. He honestly had no idea how people survived high school, he had doubts that he would be able to. 

After the school ended for the weekend, he declined every request he received to go out or to simply do something. He was too tired to even breathe; he just wanted a shower and a sleep until the dinner.

But of course, when he finally reached home, all of his hopes were crushed by the reality. He considered running away from home so he can sleep somewhere else, Enma’s place maybe? But he knew better. He knew that Devil, aka Reborn would personally drag his body back home.

He resigned and went inside the house. He was expecting to find everybody on the kitchen but instead they were out at the backyard. He silently thanked his luck and went upstairs. In his opinion, if he would be facing all those people downstairs, to relax before was a good idea.

He took a slow shower, as if he was trying to wash himself enough that he even erased his own existence. He finally gave up and turned off the water before anyone decided that was a long enough bath to interrupt.

He put a towel around his hips, and then took another one to dry his hair off – it was never enough but he liked to _try_ – but stopped when he was in front of the mirror.

It has been a while since he paid attention to how he looked. Back then, he did not care about how he looked. He was “useless” anyway, why give another reason to pick on him to the bullies? He tried to be “simple” as he could manage even though he was already far away from simple with that hair.

It wasn’t that he didn’t try, because he did. One day, he forced all of his fears away, and put on a brave mask, and then went to school with an earring. Yes, a pierced ear was maybe early for a 8 year old boy, but his mom said he can get one when they were at his grandparents’ place for a vacation. He liked that place, he cried when they had to leave.

After he got beaten up for "looking like a girl" by middle schoolers, he decided that it was best for him to pretend like he was a simple boy.

But after he become close enough with his friends to tell them about it, they encouraged him to show them all the stuff he collected but decided to not to use. They spent almost two weeks talking about how they all have something they never dared to have, and in the end decided that if they did it together, none of their fears would come true.

That was how he was finally able to express himself the way he always wanted. Not just that, his body also changed so much in just a couple of years.

He was half Italian so he had some Italian lines but they were not as sharp as his dad’s but not as soft as his mom’s. His cheeks were not as chubby as they used to be too, and his skin was tiny bit darker than it used to be, because of all the amount of time he spent under the sun for practice, making him a little bit more exotic. His shoulders were broader; the muscles on his arm now clear to see if you pay attention, he even had a tight abdomen now!

He had the tattoos he always wanted and also pierced his ears, too. On his left ear, he had 3 earrings, one at the very tip, the others gets lower one by one. On his right, he had 2 earrings, one at the tip again but higher than the one at the left.

He had lots of earrings now thanks to his friends, but since he fell asleep many times in library and had to wake up in pain of his ears because the earrings got stuck between his head and the table; he decided wearing earrings to school was not a fun idea during exam weeks.

Now that those weeks passed, he reached for the small black box near the sink, and took out some of his earrings out of it to put them on.  On his right ear, there were little black rings which he wore them at the bottom, then for the tip he chose a black crescent. For his left ear, he chose one of his chain earrings.

There were so many noises coming from outside when he put the last earring, so he decided it was time to get dressed and go down. But when he opened the door, he saw Reborn there, right hand stretched towards the doorknob, as if he was about to open it. They stared each other for a while, until it became awkward.

“Oh- Hi...” Tsuna said, mentally kicking himself for making things more awkward. That seemed to shake Reborn out of the thoughts he was in. - which is weird, Reborn didn’t even let anyone know he was breathing; now he is showing that he is deep in thoughts? - “Everyone is waiting for you. If you are done with your princess bath, come down.” The hitman said in a weird tone.

“I am not a princess.” Tsuna retorted back lamely while he was walking hurriedly towards his room, trying to run away from the awkwardness.

“No. You are not.” Reborn answered, surprising the brunette. There was something in his voice, same as his eyes, which Tsuna couldn’t figure out. Reborn looked at his eyes for a while longer, and then went downstairs.

Tsuna wore his clothes as soon as he could and then ran to the backyard. As he was expecting it, his dad and his “team” was back at home too. The man didn’t show up same as Reborn after he also went away for months. Now they were both back, pretending to never have been absent. How **_nice._**

But what he didn’t expect was to found Varia at his house too. “It must be something about work, he thought although he chose to not to ask why they were here, thinking it would be rude. Tsuna and his friends  were now on good terms with Xanxus, but in Xanxus-Language it just meant that he simply wouldn’t be putting a bullet into his head just because he existed.

Tsuna wasn’t complaining though, he saw what had happened when even that tiny bit of “good” didn’t existed in their relationship.

While he was busy looking at all the people in the backyard, his so called father ran towards him, hugging him while he was shouting out his stupidity with sentences like “Daddy is home!” “Say hi to daddy!” “Daddy missed his Tuna-fiiish!””Tuna-fish say hi to daddy!””Say hi!” “Hi! Hi!”

“Hi” Tsuna said, coldness creeping into his voice. But of course, the blond man didn’t even notice that. He forcefully got rid of the man’s grip, walking towards the other side of the table, where he would be farthest away from the man, which was also happened to be the seat next to Xanxus.

When he sat down, you could be able to cut the silence with a knife. He tried to ignore it and started putting food in his plate from the table. Casually as possible, he asked “So how have you guys been?”

The dinner was a little bit more awkward until the deserts came, but after the deserts the conversations took a turn towards funny, allowing everyone to relax and enjoy their evening. That didn’t last, of course.

Around the time Lal was telling an embarrassing story about Iemitsu, Xanxus spoke for the first time in the evening.

“Any sign from that shitty excuse of a fucking dog?”

Everybody stopped laughing and watching Lal who was doing the impressions of Iemitsu, and turned towards the source of the strong but unnaturally calm voice.

“The dog?” Iemitsu asked looking puzzled at that, until Squalo bothered to explain.

“He is talking about the bastard who tried to get into your boy’s pants.” He said while rolling his eyes, not even looking anyone in the eye as he was too busy to devour another plate full of ice-cream.

There was a dead silence again.  “What?” Iemitsu asked, a tiny bit angry since the people who tried to _kill_ his beloved son knew more about the said son than Iemitsu ever did, because how did this even happened?

Iemitsu did think that he was a smart man. It was so sad that it even made Lambo pity the man.

Tsuna got up and said “It is a long story, okay? We can talk about it another time, now I have to go and get some sleep or I am going to faint from exhaustion.”

No, he did not use his tiredness as an excuse to run away.

Okay, maybe just a tiny bit.

But just maybe.

It wasn’t actually a long story; it was just that one night out at the club, a young man not much older than them approached to Tsuna and his friends. He had fair skin, styled dark brown locks and dark brown eyes. He was tall and dressed nicely, but not like brand-new clothes, more like clothes you bought at a just price and treated nicely.

Tsuna was busy staring at the mole under and a little to the left at the man’s right eye when said man asked to buy him a drink. Tsuna thought he was a nice stranger, who wanted to just talk, and share a drink with him.

They did talk about lots of things; Tsuna ranting about how cruel of a man was Reborn, how Tsuna decided to not to love him anymore. And Tsuna thinks that tiny dogs are scary because they are like cats but they are dogs also does the kind stranger believes in aliens? Because Tsuna does, it is selfish to believe that we are alone in this universe and what a nice shirt the kind stranger has!

No one ever said Tsuna was good with alcohol.

He also never said he was good with relationships, so it was kind of a shock for “the kind stranger” when Tsuna asked why would he want to be go to the man’s home? He already had a home.

Hayato blames Iemitsu when Tsuna does things like this.

At the end, Tsuna’s so-called “kind stranger” turned into a stalker. He was everywhere, watching Tsuna, bothering him, threatening him. One night, when Tsuna was alone and was running away from his stalker, he stumbled upon Varia. 

After the third time his friends fell asleep at school, Tsuna forbid is friends to try to watch his house at night, saying they all needed sleep and he could deal with a simple man. Lambo had a bad day at school, so to cheer him up he was about to get a grape candy when the man started chasing him with a gun.

Tsuna should have been expecting it. He should have realised that Xanxus was not a good at sharing. Not even his enemies. Let’s just say that the stalker can’t be stalking anyone for at least a century.

After that night, the Varia was a lot closer. Not close like “we are family” but close like “I won’t let anyone hurt you because I want to do it myself”. It was good enough for Tsuna.

Okay so maybe story was a little bit long. But that was not why he was running, he just seriously did not want to explain any of this while Reborn was _right there._

His dad can be oblivious, but Reborn would definitely ask what he was doing at a night club. And he wouldn’t miss the fact that Tsuna is still _17._ But of course, it wasn’t a story to hide for anyone else at the backyard. So Squalo told the story like he was telling the most boring story on earth when Iemitsu demanded to know.

Tsuna was sleeping for almost an hour when he felt someone was watching him and stirred awake. It was dark in his room only light coming from the open window. He sleepily watched the shadow of his curtains moving along the wall when a soothing breeze slowly pushed them towards the darkness of the room.

“Is everything okay?” Tsuna asked, not bothering to see the hitman watching him.

“No.” The hitman said, not offering any further explanation. Tsuna slowly turned towards him, not exactly laying on his back, and put his finger tips on the man’s forearm. It was not usual to see Reborn like this, his expensive tie was loose and hanging around his neck, the three buttons of his white shirt was open and his sleeves rolled up enough that his elbows was visible, his jacket was nowhere to seen, his hat sitting on the desk with Leon still on it.

Tsuna slowly traced the length of the man’s forearm, and then raised his caramel eyes to the pitch black ones, sleep slowly fading from his eyes. “What is wrong?” he asked, his hand still touching the man.

Reborn didn’t answer for a while, using his other hand to play with Tsuna’s hair while the brunette started to draw circles on the man’s arm “Just tired.” he said, that weird tone back in his voice.

“Want to sleep together?” Tsuna asked, trying to clean the traces of hope from his voice. Even after all that time he declared that he hated the hitman, he couldn’t help his heart when it started to beat faster in his chest with hope.

Reborn laughed, not like a sarcastic laugh, but one of his genuine, warm laughs. Tsuna counts them. “11” he found himself saying, unable to shut his mouth with his brain filter still sleeping. Reborn looked at him like he was confused, then he narrowed his black eyes for a moment; as if searching for something.

If he realized what exactly Tsuna was counting, he said nothing about it.

“You are not allowed to go to the night clubs anymore.” The hitman said instead, dodging the brunette’s question. The sentence made it clear that it wasn’t a joke; Tsuna would be in serious trouble if he took it as a joke although there was no fire in the man’s voice. Reborn was still playing with his hair, making sleep come back to the brunette, so Tsuna easily agreed with a nod.

It wasn’t long before Tsuna fell back into sleep, his hand still on Reborn’s arm, while the hitman played with his hair some more before his hand finally cupping his face. He traced the brunette’s lips with his thumb, his eyes roaming Tsuna’s face.

The itch to shoot someone still following him ever since the evening, he just couldn’t decide if he wanted to shoot himself or someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have been able to rewrite, but there is at least 4 more to come :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and critism are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-ed

**Chapter 5: Chaos**

Saturday morning, Tsuna woke up around 6 am like it was Monday and he had an exam. Instead of going right back to sleep, he got up and left his room. He walked down the corridor and entered his little siblings’ room.

I-pin was sleeping peacefully on the top of the bunk bed she shared with Fuuta. Her favourite bracelet which she got from one of the shopping trips with her big sisters was shining in the early lights of day coming from the window with the curtains open, its red gems creating long lines of red light.

The said boy on the other hand, was clutching his iPod and the music was coming loud from his earphones. Apparently, the kid fell asleep when he was listening to his beloved songs, again. Tsuna took the iPod he bought for Fuuta as a birthday gift as careful as possible, not wanting to disturb the young boy. After he put the iPod and the earphones on the table behind the bunk, he fixed his siblings’ blankets, and then turned towards his last but not least brother.

I-pin and Fuuta had no problem with Tsuna’s school, while it was a big deal for Lambo. The curly haired kid knew that Tsuna was with his friends, who also became family just like Lambo. Tsuna tried to explain that they were not playing games; they just sit together when they studied. There was no reason to get jealous of.

But then Lambo told him that he also sit next to I-pin when they were at school, but they still had time to play and joke around while they were on the way to school, between classes and after school when they were coming home. Tsuna realised that it is impossible to argue with an 8 year old kid that throws logic at you while trying to be a big boy and not to cry with tears almost dropping from his eyes.

They skipped school next 2 days so they could make it up to Lambo.

Tsuna smiled when he saw that his most energetic sibling managed to trap the blanket between the wall and his foot that was above. The blanket pooled on his leg that he bent under the one that was up. The kids head was on his side, one hand under the pillow he buried his face in. It was just adorable, Tsuna couldn’t help and took a picture of it, then post it on his instagram with the caption “The Broccoli Monster is relax as a weekend #Idon’tknowhowhecanstillbeasleep” After that he put his phone on nightstand and carefully lay next to said Monster.  

When they decided to buy beds for the children, the bed that belongs to Lambo now was actually meant for Fuuta. But Lambo got scared to sleep under the bunk, so they had to put him upstairs. That caused I-pin to be mad at them and Lambo to wake everyone up when he wanted to sleep with Tsuna because he got scared of something.

At first the children just complained about it and they put pillows on the floor so Lambo would be quiet when he runs to his big brother. It worked for a while but one night Lambo slipped because of the pillows and fell face first on the floor. He almost broke his nose, but he cried mostly because in his 6 year old mind he thought he was dying with all that blood coming out. Because of the blood the other children also got scared, so after Lambo slept next to Tsuna for 2 months, Fuuta offered him his bed for his first alone night ever since the accident. Fuuta liked the bunk more so they didn’t change it back.

Tsuna pulled his brother next to his side, and then covered both of them with the blanket. Lambo mumbled a bit but got comfortable quickly; sleep peaceful for him when next to his brother. Tsuna started playing with the kids growing hair, they had to cut it a bit for school, but he quickly fell back into the sleep with the tiredness of the week.

When he woke up again, Lambo was drawing circles on his cheek with his finger. He smiled the kid, which caused Lambo to look into his eyes to realize Tsuna was awake. The kid smiled back brightly, happy to find his brother next to his side when he woke up.

“Morning’” Tsuna half-mumbled, sleep still thick in his voice. He opened his arms, which trapped his brother to his chest, and rubbed his face with one hand while reaching to his phone with the other.

“Of course you are up on 9 am at Saturday, no school right?” Tsuna asked while laughing mischievously. Lambo was smirking until Tsuna decided to tickle him to death.

“Ts-Tsun - A St-Sto-Stop I- I a-Mm Gonna- Die- St-Sto-OooP” The little kid screamed while his tiny hands tried to push his big brother’s hands away, failing miserably. Tsuna just laughed and continued until he felt two bodies jump on him, trying to crush him.

“I-pin is here to save Lambo!” the little girl screamed while climbing on top of his big brother to copy what Fuuta was doing to tickle him. Tsuna laughed harder and let them tickle him for a while but then he changed his body so all three of them fell on to the bed next to Tsuna, making it easier for him to tickle them.

After the war of tickle, all of them lay there focusing on controlling their breaths. When the giggles died down, Tsuna cleared his throat and turned towards his siblings, facing them and letting them see that he was being sincere.

“I am sorry that I couldn’t spare time for you lately. It is just grown up schools has two modes, they are either boring or difficult. And when it is difficult you have to spend more time for school. Even though that, I am still sorry. I know I missed most of our game times and I couldn’t help any of you with your home works for days, but pinkie promise that I will make it up to you.”

He said, raising his pinkie towards them. Thanks to his long fingers and his siblings’ tiny ones, all three of the children managed to wrap their own pinkies around Tsuna’s.

Lambo was the first one to wrap, which showed that Tsuna was forgiven. The rest of their family had to find another way to apologize for skipping family time.

While Tsuna was smiling at their fingers, someone clearing his throat caused him to look up. He found Reborn on the doorway, God knows for how long, watching them. Tsuna was getting irritated how much he couldn’t realize hitman’s presence lately.

“If you are done trying to break your brother’s finger, Mama says because of your good behaviour this week, you can drink one glass of juice before breakfast. “ The hitman said with a mocking smile. “GRAPEY!” Lambo screamed, running as fast as he could with I-pin and Fuuta trying to catch up at his heels.

“You seriously need to learn how to say good morning” Tsuna said, while trying to ignore the goose bumps of having the man’s gaze fixed on himself. He suddenly remembered how he asked him, the freaking Reborn for God’s sake, to sleep with him. His face heated up so he pretended that he was busy with his phone for a while.

He smiled when he saw that there were a lot of comments and likes on Lambo’s picture. He wasn’t that popular in instagram bu t his friends were enough anyway.

He raised his head back finally, almost flinching when he saw that Reborn was still looking at him. He tried to keep up the eye contact for a while, but he was a teenager and the man was hot so it quickly became embarrassing for Tsuna.

“I- I should probably change.” Tsuna said, mentally banging his head on the wall because he fucking _stuttered_ in front of his crush. “ _Show him that you are still a baby, good job Tsuna.”_ He thought as he stood up and walked towards the door.

He had to rub his body to the hitman’s because the man refused to move. He was still staring at Tsuna, which made things way more awkward for the brunette.

“You planning to move?” he asked, trying to sound bored to cover up the fact that his ability to think was moving south along with his blood.

Reborn just smirked and gestured towards the corridor without moving. Tsuna huffed at his ridiculous act, “Stubborn like a baby as usual” he mumbled as he tried to get past the hitman.

Of course, that was the moment the man decided to move, trapping the younger one between his body and the door frame. “What did you just said?” the hitman asked, voice dangerous in a playful way.

Tsuna couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry or smile that Reborn was in a happy mood.

“I said nothing” he mumbled louder this time, a tiny pout tugging at the corner of his lips as he turned his gaze towards the buttons of the man’s white shirt, ignoring the burning gaze of those pitch black eyes.

While he was thinking that Reborn would let it go at there, just like usual, the hitman pressed his body towards the brunette’s instead, making the boy stand on his tip toes because of the height difference.

Tsuna snapped his eyes to Reborn’s, his cheeks were heating up as the man’s body kept pressing to his dick. His mind was temporarily shutting down with all the blood lose.  

“Look into my eyes when you are talking to me, I don’t bite.” Reborn said before he leaned towards brunette, lips almost touching. “No promises in bed though.”

Tsuna couldn’t help his imagination as it went wild with those whispered words, making Tsuna groan. He let his head bang at the door frame, just as he questioned his sanity the tiny amount of blood that kept his brain barely working decided to join the party around his dick.

Reborn just smirked devilishly for a moment and then went back to standing still as a stone with the same smile tugging at his lips.

Even though what Reborn said, Tsuna couldn’t look into the man’s eyes for long, not with how close they were. His eyes kept locking at the man’s lips; they were so close to his own. He could just breathe through his mouth and the almost nonexistent gap would be gone from between their lips.

Reborn was a handsome man and Tsuna knew that he was out of his league. So he was probably playing games with Tsuna, turning him on laughing that how easy was that.

But still, Reborn’s lips looked so tempting with that smile tugging at them. He remembered the kiss next to another door, wishing to have it again. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned towards the hitman, feeling like he was in one of his wet dreams.

The reality came crushing down just as their lips touched, his father yelling from the door at the other side of the corridor for his beloved wife to come upstairs because he couldn’t find the shirt he was looking. Reborn straightened, stepping back just as an Italian word rolled out of his lips. He looked angry for something, probably that Iemitsu was being a loud idiot at the morning. But Tsuna kept standing there his mouth open for a while longer.

So, Reborn talking Italian was totally a thing right now.

After some of his blood decided to leave his cock to restart his brain, Tsuna rushed towards the bathroom. He locked the door before he leaned on it, his face hot enough to cook on it.

“Shit” he hissed through his teeth as he grabbed his cock, he was so hard that it hurt to touch it. After he done his morning routine, he quickly got rid of his clothes and rushed towards the bathtub, opening the water just like he liked in one try thanks to years of using the same bath, he let himself relax as he sat back.

He lowered his head at the edge of the tub, slowly reaching for his cock after he poured a generous amount of body wash as lube on his hands. And then he started to massage the tip of it. He couldn’t help it as a certain black haired man filled his mind as he rubbed his finger at the tip teasingly.

He wrapped his hands around his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down then let himself sink a little more at the slowly raising water and opened his legs more as his mind wandered off.

He imagined how it would feel if Reborn was the one doing this to him. _His big hand would cover up the brunette’s dick, while Tsuna would be holding on to his strong, tanned arm with one hand as he would wrap the other around the man’s neck._

_Reborn wouldn’t be pleasuring him right away, he would tease. He would squeeze the base of his cock in his hand and laugh at the moan that escaped Tsuna’s lips. He would hold Tsuna close, his hand that was not teasing would be behind the brunette’s head. He would hold him like he always does; one hand would be tracing the side of his jaw, while he would look right into his eyes._

_He would speed up his hand only when Tsuna would lock eyes with him. He would squeeze every time he reached the base, he would swipe his thumb across the tip whenever his hand was up._

_Then he would reach with his other hand, the one at the back of the boy’s head, and massage his balls. Then as the pre come started pouring out, Tsuna would be moaning louder, as Reborn would be stroking his cock faster and playing with his balls more._

_Maybe then, the man would sneak his hand further down the brunette’s open legs. He would circle his hand around Tsuna’s hole teasingly and-_

Tsuna came with a loud moan and let his head bang against the edge of the tub. He got worried for a moment that with this whole head banging he would be damaging his brain.

The water was reaching his belly button, and it was sticky and bubbly thanks to pre come and body wash. He reached forward to unplug the tub, but then noticed his hand was still between his legs.

It was the first time Tsuna thought about having something in his ass outside of his dreams and h was shocked how good it felt. He was starting to understand why the people on porn begged for more. If just touching outside was like this, how good would it feel if Reborn was actually inside him?

He got curious and started to push his finger at his hole. It wasn’t like in porn, it didn’t just open. Tsuna ignored it and pushed a little harder, his first knuckle popping in.

He hissed and pulled his hand out. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling; the porn was full of lies. He still couldn’t understand how it can be that good. Maybe he did it wrong? He wasn’t exactly sure.

He quickly washed himself after that, making sure to clean the tub too, and then wrapped a towel around himself. He sighed as he felt relaxed and opened the door wondering if his mom made any pancakes this morning.

Just as he got out of the bathroom while closing the door behind himself with his hand, he raised his head and come to face to face with Reborn.

His Spartan ex-tutor was leaning the wall right across the door, arms crossed over his chest. After that Tsuna was standing there like he looked Medusa in the eye while Reborn got closer and then leaned towards the brunette. He was smirking like he just couldn’t help it.

He put his lips on the brunette’s ear, making the boy blush, again.

“Jailbait.” He whispered before biting the tip of the boy’s ear. Tsuna shrieked –in a totally manly way, okay? – and jumped back, his back hitting the door as he put his hand on his ear, his cheeks were getting darker with every passing second.

Reborn just laughed at him and told him to get dressed.

The blush returned Tsuna’s cheeks for the rest of the day whenever Tsuna dared to look at hitman.

It wasn’t helping that the hitman was always looking at him, too.

Tsuna was honestly thankful to his friends, as they showed up after breakfast with an offer to go to the amusement park.

It was a long day, and he got tired even though he wasn’t well rested to begin with, but he doubts it had anything to do with his family running around and causing chaos all day.

His mind was busy with trying to understand the meaning of a walking man of chaos’ behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I had touble with writing that masturbation scene, so if it sucks so bad, just tell me and I will try to rewrite it. 
> 
> I seriously need a beta, if anyone is interested just let me know :) 
> 
> Comments and critisim welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown side of Tsuna's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own khr.
> 
> Talking in Italic = Italian. 
> 
> \- Though I am pretty sure you will understand that -

**Chapter 6: Family**

“Tsuna! “

The brunette stopped the game he was playing, and turned his head towards the door of the room to yell back at his mother.

“What?” he yelled as loud as he could, waiting for an answer.

There was none.

Knowing his mother, he gave up and went downstairs, wondering if there would be a day she actually answered after yelling his name.

Nana was talking on the phone while playing with the napkins on the table while Reborn was sitting on the table across her. The hitman didn’t even look up to see the brunette; his eyes were focused on the woman, watching intently.

“What is wrong mom?” he asked trying not to sound too annoyed. He hated it when his mother forced him to come by simply yelling his name.

His mother just held up a finger instead of saying “wait a minute” and kept nodding and smiling as if the person she was talking to could see her.

“Yes. Yeah I know. Yes. It’s been that long isn’t it?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe it and then  laughed like she was actually having a good time on the phone so Tsuna decided not to disturb his mother.

It was common for Nana to laugh, but it was not common for a laugh to reach her eyes.

So he let his mother take her time, and sat on the chair next to her. He would be trying to ignore Reborn but the man was already ignoring him. Apparently Nana laughing on the phone was more interesting than the young man he kept sending mixed signals to. “ _Get it together Tsuna, you are getting jealous of your mother!_ ” he whispered to himself and turned to watch his mother just like the handsome hitman.

 After 5 more minutes of “yes” and “right!” she eventually turned her body towards the brunette and looked into his eyes. There was something sparkling in her eyes, if Tsuna didn’t know better, he would say it was mischief.

“Yes, i agree. _Mama_ Tsuna is here now, I am giving the phone to him, okay? –”

Tsuna made a little “Ah!” out of shock but he didn’t get enough chance to say anything more.

“– Yeah, yeah you too. _I love you, too Mama.”_

Tsuna’s heart was pounding in his chest when he reached the phone.

“Grandma?”He asked, a little unsure.

It has been years since he talked with his grandmother. After he gave up on his dad coming home, it was a little difficult to answer his grandmother when she asked him if he was okay, because she would know that he was not. And since he didn’t want to rant about his dad, he stopped talking with his grandmother.

_“Tsuna, my bambino! When did you stop talking in the same language with your Nonna?”_

_“O-Oh. Sorry. I-It’s just been a while sonce I talked in Italian.”_ He said grimacing.

The brunette was having a hard time with not slamming his head to the table. He was talking in his broken Italian, while his crush, who was Italian, was _right there_.

The table just looked so lovely.

_“‘Since’”_

_“‘Since’”_

Tsuna repeated, hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. “ _Yeah, do it just like that Tsuna. You have to show Reborn that your Italian sucks big time, good job.”_ His Nonna didn’t notice his misery, she was busy laughing.

_“So, how are you my amato? I talked with your Mama just now, and she says you have grown up so much!”_

_“I am okay Nonna. You okay too?”_

_“Oh, Nonna is fine; you don’t worry your fluffy head. Have you been eating well? I know that your Mama is a good cook, but you were always a tough kid to feed.”_

Tsuna couldn’t help but relax and smile at that, his Nonna was just like he remembered. The woman simply never believed that anyone in her house eat enough. Tsuna never understood how his grandfather was so fit with all that food he had to eat to please his wife.

_“I am eating well but I remember someone who could make me eat without trouble. So your claim is wrong.”_

His Nonna laughed out loud at that.

Then they talked about things in Japan, what Tsuna has been doing for years, how he finally found friends he can trust, how his grades were finally going up.

His grandmother wanted to know about his siblings, so Tsuna talked about each of them. Then she wanted to know more about his friends so Tsuna told her more.

Then they talked about Italy, how his oldest uncle was back in jail again -but Nonna already forgave him because his youngest daughter became a lawyer and Nonna was just so happy that someone who could use their brain came out of him, especially after his firstborn overdosing- , and that was why he couldn’t talk with his aunt because she went to see him today.

They talked about his cousins; how Emilio started college last year, and finally got himself a decent haircut, getting rid of his ugly forelock, allowing his blue eyes to be seen. How Fabio finally graduated high school, surprising everyone but especially his own Mama, because she expected him to be a drug dealer. Aunt Caterina kicked her husband out after that, reuniting with Fabio’s father, to give Fabio the peace he needed to quit drugs.

Then the topic turned to Nonna’s beautiful garden, and how the sapling they planted together was so big now that Tsuna could build a house on top of it. And Tsuna totally had to come to Italy as soon as possible, because everyone missed him so much.

 It would be great if he could make it in a few weeks because his favourite uncle Luca was coming home for a few days.  Nonna wanted to see his new family, too. So he had to take them with him or he would not be eating Nonna’s pancakes.

He loved those pancakes so much that when he was a kid, he would cry when he saw someone eating any pancake at their home in Italy.

But then his Nonna told him how much she missed him and he couldn’t help but got a little teary-eyed.  

He missed all of them. It was difficult to know that he could be somewhere where he had a family when he was sitting at the door, hoping that maybe his father would come today.

It was a lot more difficult when he got beaten up, to know that there _were_ people who would protect him.

But he thought that after all those years of ignoring them; they would not like to see him anymore. So he never got the courage to call them back, or answer them.

That is why he was so happy to talk with his Nonna again that he didn’t even notice his Nonna didn’t talk about his dad, at all.

After nearly 3 and a half hour of talking, they finally hung up. Tsuna put the phone while smiling like an idiot even though the tears in his eyes. But when he looked up, he almost jumped out of his chair.

He was not aware that his friends came while he was busy about gossiping his younger uncle and tearing napkins and Hayato started translating - adding comments about the topic here and there - to everyone while they sat around to watch him talk.

( _A lawyer? Nonna that is so cool! I knew she would become successful, it was clear in the way she talked!)_

He also was not aware that Reborn was not watching him; that his eyes were still focused on Nana, even though he was listening.

 Or that his dad joined the party when he was snitching about his cousin. ( _Nonna you had to see, he crushed the bug with his bare fingers, then tried to make me eat it! It was horrible! Thank God that aunt Adelina was there to help me.)_

 “O-h. Hi. Welcome.”Tsuna mumbled lamely.

Everyone was watching him with different emotions and it was becoming overwhelming for him. There was silence for a few more minutes then everyone started talking at the same time.

“BOSS THAT WAS AMAZING!”

“I didn’t know you knew Italian!”

“Lambo can talk like that, too!”

Tsuna almost laughed at their excitement but then his father spoke.

“You have been talking to _my_ family?” the man said, with his voice cold as ice.

To be honest, Tsuna expected him to be shocked; he also expected that he would be angry that they didn’t tell him when Iemitsu’s father, Ietsuna – Brogino in Italy- , demanded to see his grandkid at their door 10 years ago.  

He just wasn’t expecting him to say “my family” like Tsuna did not belong in it.

He didn’t notice he was gaping in shock until his mother slammed the knife in her hand to the counter, making everyone jump.

 _“Leave. Us. Alone.”_ Nana almost hissed, her aura scarier than ever.

Even Reborn felt a little intimidated. Not that he would ever admit it. It was just that no one ever saw Nana looking or sounding like that, and no one ever thought that woman could look scary.

Except Tsuna of course. He still remembered their first trip to Italy, and what happened when someone called him “hybrid” because he told them he was half Japanese.  

“Let’s go and eat pizza!” said Takeshi, being the calm rain he is as he took care of “leaving them alone”.

Tsuna was lost in his thoughts, his mind not able to decide if it was worth to be sad over the words of a man like Iemitsu. He felt his heart ache, but his family was with him, and his Nonna told him that he had to come back _home_ , so he choose to focus on everything else but the words of that man, as best as he could.

No one said anything about it until they were halfway there. Children were running ahead, pointing at everything and nothing. At first they were confused and a little scared, but Haru took care of that about babbling about the fairies of the night, which children could only see when they were permitted to stay up after their bed time, considering it was way past 9 pm.

 Tsuna was waiting for it, but he thought the hitman that was watching him with narrowed eyes would be the one doing the talking, not his quiet-but-dangerous mist.

“Boss, are you okay?” Nagi asked, as if she was just asking about the weather.

“Yeah” Tsuna answered, his eyes focused on his little sister, pointing at the dresses on a nearby store while talking excitedly with Kyoko and Haru. He was okay; he was used to being treated like this by his father. He just did it more subtly up till now.

“I didn’t know you that you know how to talk in Italian” Hayato said, trying to offer an escape in case Tsuna didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yeah, my grandfather taught me. But ever since we lost him, it feels a little bit sad to talk in Italian; since I learned it in the way he spoke, so I kind of have his accent, I guess? I usually don’t tell anyone to avoid talking as an example.” Tsuna said, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Apparently he was not that okay, considering how he just killed the mood.

“Well then, your grandfather had an amazing accent because it was amazing to listen you talk Italian” Takeshi said cheerfully, not allowing the mood to turn sour.  His friends laughed and agreed with Takeshi, making Tsuna’s smile turn to a happy one.

“Yeah, but it was not amazing to listen Hayato as he translated, like come on enough with the comments, Boss is still talking!” Nagi said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh please, you kept saying “so cool” after every sentence, like _every_ sentence.” Hayato retorted back.

They all laughed a little more at that, before Reborn decided to speak.

“Your mother knows.” He said in a tone cleaned out of emotions.

“Yes, she does.” Tsuna answered, while his eyes turned back at his siblings.

“She knows what?” Hayato asked, irritated that Reborn turned Tsuna’s mood down even though the brunette was trying to hide it. They ignored Hayato, of course.

“Did you tell her?” Reborn asked casually.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Because she already knew, and made me admit it.” Tsuna said, while he finally turned his eyes to the hitman’s pitch black ones.

“Since when?” Reborn asked, shock creeping to his voice through the edges.

“Since the beginning.” Tsuna answered right before he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, that was not what I was planning to write. 
> 
> I know that Iemitsu's side are not from Italy, they live in Japan. But, I do not like how Tsuna is neglected. And there is no possible way for him to smile like that with a past like these, unless he is high on drugs. 
> 
> I do not have a big family but I could have, so I know what it feels like to be the outsider. And since in my opinion Italians have big families like Turkish people, I took the chance and gave him a big family. I am sorry if I unintentionally offended anyone. 
> 
> Ambrogino is where the name Giotta comes from, that is why Iemitsu's father have a name out of it. 
> 
> Like I said, I am from Turkey and a lot of things are going on around here. In my personal life and across our country. So I couldn't write this any sooner, I am sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and comments and critism are welcome as always. 
> 
> Take care of yourselfs untill the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own khr. 
> 
> So, this chapter is written mostly to clarify the previous one because I feel like I confused many people. 
> 
> But no need to worry, because this is a love story, and I won't let family drama to take it over. Everything is there to help R27!
> 
> Also, so many thanks to my friend Amu4ever, as she is the great help I have with this story.

**Chapter 7: Explanation.**

After they ate the pizza, they found themselves in a nearby park. The children were already off playing as the older ones sat around the bench Tsuna and Reborn were sitting on.

After 5 minutes of everyone pretending not to stare at Tsuna, the brunet took a deep breath and said “I don’t know where to start.”

“I suggest the beginning” The hit man said, his eyes never leaving the brunet. “Wow. That is such a good idea. Where do you find such fabulous ideas? Out of your-Ouch! Okay! Okay! STOP HITTING ME!” The brunet glared angrily at Reborn as he slid away from him on the bench.

“Okay, so, I learned the whole story piece by piece over the years – which was very difficult for me to do so I want a medal when we are done with this drama- but apparently it all started when my dad had this huge fight with his family.  And that is where you figure out that they are just a bunch of weirdos just like me. I mean who takes my dad seriously enough to have a real fight with him? Weird people, that is who does.

“I don’t know the details only that after the fight my father and his family burned the bridges between them. They didn’t talk to each other for years, even going as far as to ignore each other if they were to come across. I sometimes wish I knew what they said to my dad, so I can say it and have the beauty of ignoring him, too.

“After my parents met and fell in love, my mother was forced to break the contact with her own family as well, because her father didn’t like my dad. He said a man who couldn’t keep his own family, shouldn’t be trusted with another.

“He is a wise man as you can see. But my mother was blind with love, so to be able to marry my dad, she left her family. I am pretty sure that she gave birth to me so she could forget that horrible decision.

“I have two aunts from her side; they call us occasionally, though I have never even spoken to my grandparents. My mother refuses to speak about her family, so there is almost nothing I know about them. All I know is that my aunts are funny and sometimes when they speak, I am not even sure what exactly they are talking about, so I just laugh.

“When I was little, I believed that I had no one else besides my mum and my dad. That changed when I was ten and a man came to our door and told my mum that he was her father-in-law. He demanded to see me, and my mother had to let him in even though she didn’t want to due to the two scary looking men behind him.

“I remember when I saw them for the first time; it was a disaster. I was disappointed because I had to stop playing, so I tried to look as angry as possible. No matter what Mrs. Sawada says, I was scowling, not pouting. Stop laughing Reborn.

“Anyways, the oldest man smiled at me and started talking as another man extended a box to me. I got so confused because it wasn’t a holiday so of course I started crying, as that was my response to any kind of strong emotion.  I tried to run away, but I was quickly stopped. The oldest men nodded his head towards me and the other two caught me before I could escape. One of them held me up while the other pulled a gun from the box.”

There were a few gasps from the previously laughing group but Tsuna focused on Hayato to take the bottle of water from him with a grateful smile. He drank almost half of the bottle before he continued;

 “I remember that my mother started screaming while I started crying harder and harder. Then the man pointed the gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. And then, bubbles blocked my vision. Bubbles were everywhere. It was a toy, not a gun. And this is your second clue on how crazy they are.”

Everyone laughed as they relaxed their tense forms. Except for Reborn, he was still studying the brunet intensely.

 “It turned out that they were trying to calm me down though they did it in the worst way possible. I remember my grandfather scolding them; they had to sit in the corner of the room as he talked to me. His voice was very stern as he told them off. When he turned to me; he smiled and spoke to me with a calm tone of voice.

“He explained to me that he was my grandfather and the men in the corner were my uncles. I relaxed as they seemed like big children that got a time-out punishment to me.

“They apologized for scaring me. I played with them after then, as my mother was busy talking with my grandfather.  My uncle Luca pretended to be a horse for me as I was the vicious but still adorable cowboy. We ran away from my other uncle, Antonio, as he was the sheriff. That was the day I decided that Luca was my favourite. He still is.

“I cried when they left, but we kept in touch after that visit. And after a month or so we went to Italy for the first time. I met with almost everyone in the family within a week. My mum said we shouldn’t say anything to my dad, I thought it was a game so I never told him anything.

“But around that time, my dad stopped coming home altogether, and I slipped it out on the dinner accidently. That caused a huge argument, as my grandfather tried to leave the house to track my dad down, yelling things like that it was about time to teach him how to use his brain.

“He was my hero, as he was the man strong enough to say bad things about my father. I remember my mum trying to calm him down with everyone, but even she had this look in her eyes. Whereas I just sat there with the cookie jar, watching them like I was watching a movie.”

Tsuna drank more from his water, and kept ignoring the hit man as he talked.

“He tried for almost 4 hours, but then his heart went bad again. He was already sick, so it scared everyone to the point we had to call the doctor. The doctor said he would be fine as long as he took another pill with his medicine for the night, but it scared the hell out of me to see a doctor next to him, because I thought it was my fault that he got sick and I cried for hours. At the end I was so exhausted that I fell asleep at my aunt Liana’s arms.”

Tsuna ignored the “Aaaww”s and kept talking.

“Please don’t ‘Aw’ in front of Aunt Liana; I am pretty sure she is still angry that I ruined her new sweater with my snot.”

Tsuna couldn’t help the small smile creeping up his face as his family laughed.

“We lost my grandfather the year after that, when I was nearly 13. It still feels unreal. I still can’t mock with someone because they are female out of the fear that he is going to pop up in front of me and drag me away by my ear when I am done apologizing.

 “It was a short time when you look at it, only 3 years of family meetings, but I think it was enough. We used to talk at phone everyday when my mum and I were in Japan, but after we lost my grandfather, after the funeral I mean, we kind of stopped going there.

“ I think it is because the first time we went there after he passed, I ran to his study to greet him because I forgot that he was gone, and started crying my eyes out the second I entered there and saw that his chair was empty. I -Hayato, please stop hugging me.”

Tsuna waited before continuing for the silver haired boy to stop kneeling in front of the bench to hug him.

 “I cried almost non-stop for a week until my mum decided to return Japan a week earlier than planned. And a little after that, I stopped talking with them on the phone.

“It was hard for me because my grandmother always figures it out when I am lying. Seriously I used to think that she was a demon because lying was a sin and that was how she knew when I lied. Also her pancakes are out of this world. And then there is h-”

Tsuna cut himself off as he saw that Reborn was getting ready to hit him, _again._

“Sorry, I got sidetracked. After that accident I swore that I would not speak about my dad with any of them. So if I told her I was fine, she would know that it was a lie and then I would have to tell her that my dad didn’t come home or even called. I was scared that I would lose her too, so I just... stopped.”

Hayato glanced towards the hit man as Tsuna drank the rest of his water. He was still tempted to hug Tsuna, but he saw something in the hit man’s eyes when Hayato was busy with burying his face in his beloved boss’s stomach.

There was something that felt off. The silver haired boy tried to figure it out, but the man was focused at the brunet, in a way he almost ignored everything else. Tsuna started talking before Hayato could dwell on that little thought.

“Then a year or two later, mum sat me down and we talked about all these stuff, and that is when I learned that she knew about my dad being a mafia even before she married him. She just wants him to come and tell her himself. That was why I couldn’t tell anything to any of you.”

Tsuna smiled apologetically. He answered some of their questions before Lambo came and told them he wanted to go home. Everyone stood up while Tsuna kept sitting on the grass where he moved around the fifth question.

“Move it, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said, as he kicked the brunet. “I don’t want to.” Tsuna answered as he ignored them and plucked the grass around him. “There is a big drama in the house right now, my dad is probably crying while my mum tortures innocent foods with her knives. I don’t want to deal with that.”

Reborn simply looked at the boy, then before anyone could blink, Tsuna was up on the man’s arms as he started to walk back home. The whole way Lambo laughed at Tsuna. The brunet on the other hand was busy with throwing empty threats while Reborn tried to convince himself not to beat anyone.

After all, taking his anger for a silver head out from his student’s innocent family was not professional, and Reborn was nothing but professional. (Yes Fon, just student. Just. No. What do you mean feelings? What feelings? I don’t do feelings.) 

He ignored that little voice inside his head. He was not enjoying the way the boy was in his arms. This was only for punishment. The boy had to learn how to listen.

When they reached home, Reborn put the brunet down at the door. So Tsuna ran away as soon as he was able to. Thinking that it was a game the little kids ran behind him. While their older siblings waved good bye as they left, Reborn decided that he needed a cup of coffee.

He was still not so sure how he felt about the news; he just knew that Viper was the one who would be doing the paying this time.

Now, Reborn was not a man who did anything half. Even before he accepted the job, he was collecting information about the young Vongola. There were rumours about an heir in Japan, and as the best hit man of the world, he was bound to learn these kind of information.

He had contacted Viper, gave him nothing because he is the best hit man in the world, and the other arcobaleno brought the information to his feet. There may or may not be blackmailing involved, but that is just detail.

The important thing is Viper did not bring this bit of information to him. He didn’t know that Nana knew, or Iemitsu’s fight with his family, or that said family was in contact with the boy, which meant that someone was very good at hiding information.  And that made the hit man very uncomfortable.

If even the Viper didn’t know, than what else could they be hiding?

“Can I have a cup of that, too?” said Nana with a smile as she entered the kitchen, interrupting Reborn’s thoughts. The hit man smirked and said “Of course.”  They were half of their coffee when Reborn said “So you knew.”

Nana smiled and took another sip of her coffee, “I was expecting you to ask something else, but yeah. I knew.”

Reborn smirked to the woman across him and said with an amused tone “I don’t care anything about your husband, Mama.”

Nana laughed out loud and said while laughing “Yeah, that one is very obvious.”  She took another sip and then continued “Shoot.”

Reborn’s fingers tightened their grip on the cup as his eyes snapped back at the woman’s brown ones. She was watching him with a glint in her eyes as if she was enjoying herself. Reborn narrowed his eyes and asked “What?”

Nana snickered as she replied with “Obviously, you have a lot of questions, so shoot.”

Reborn resisted the urge to literally shoot her because she was willing for answers and that was exactly what he wanted for now. “What is next?” he asked, starting with the easy one.

“Next, I will get the permissions so we can take everyone to a trip in Italy.” Nana answered as she went to wash the cups. “It was an offer up till a few hours ago, but now, we have to go.”

“Why?” Reborn asked, hating that he had to ask for her to answer. He enjoyed it more when people started talking out of fear. They usually spilled everything in hopes they said the right thing, so Reborn didn’t have to talk at all for sometimes; those were the best.

“It seemed logical to call his mother and tell her that she was not allowed to talk with Tsuna anymore. She asked why and I told her what Iemitsu told me.” Nana answered before mocking her husband’s voice;

“They are _my_ family. Mine. Did I introduce you with any of them? No. How long have you been talking with them? And Tsuna knows Italian? I didn’t even let him when Nono said he would tell Reborn to teach Tsuna Italian!

“Do you even know what is going to happen now? He could have stayed in his world for a little longer, but if he knows Italian, I have nothing left to say to Nono when he wants Tsuna to start learning the business!”

Nana took a deep breath to calm herself and than continued;

“We had a big fight as you can see, but the final straw was when he said; ‘You are not allowed to speak with my family, until I forgive them and say that speaking with them is necessary.’

“Just like one would expect, his mother did not like that sentence, and they had a bigger fight. In the end his mother said that Iemitsu might be happy that he has no family, but Tsuna and I had one and until Iemitsu starts using his brain to see how wrong he is, we would be staying at home.

“I managed to explain her that Tsuna needed to graduate until we could go there to stay permanently, but she still wants us to go back home for a while” she finished with a shrug.

Reborn tried to resist the urge to track Iemitsu down and put some sense in his head. The man was completely ridiculous. There was no logic behind his actions, it was as if his brain decided it deserved better and left when the man was still young.

They talked some more and then Reborn left the house as Nana went to get some sleep. He had to find Viper as the said man was in need of doing some explanation. But before all of that, he called Nono and told him the short version of the events. Then he forced a meeting with all the ex-arcobalenos within an hour, because it was more fun to beat people up when there were other people to watch.

The next day, they were busy with planning a trip to Italy, as a certain blond was confused as to why his boss suddenly demanded to see him as soon as possible. Because they talked a day before and Nono was fine with him staying a little while longer.

He was always fine with it honestly; Iemitsu was the one who had trouble with staying at home. Nono never told him to come back because of work; it was always something more important. That was why Iemitsu hurried to meet with his boss; it also helped him to take his mind off from his family. So it was a win-win, really.

But needless to say, Nono was a man who managed to rule a mafia family successfully for almost his whole life, so he was expecting this break down for years. He also figured out the right punishment for a man who traded his family with his work: No family, no work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter :) 
> 
> As you already know, comments and critism are welcome! ^w^


End file.
